The invention relates to a single-point mooring system for transferring fluids, comprising a central element provided with connecting means for anchor cables and a rotatable line coupling and a rotatable element rotatably connected to the central element, the rotatable element being provided with a substantially annular buoyancy unit, with means for mooring a ship and with a fluid line connected to the rotatable line coupling. Such single-point mooring systems are known and are especially used for the offshore loading and unloading of tankers for the transport of crude oil and oil products, the ship being moored at her bow to the mooring system by means of a mooring line and the ship's tanks being connected to the fluid line of the mooring system by means of a floating fluid hose.
A problem that arises in the known single-point mooring system is that if a ship collides with the single-point mooring system, for example owing to a combination of waves, current and wind, the risk of damage ot the ship, the single-point mooring system or to the anchorage thereof can be considerable.